James The Hero
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: James Sirius Potter has to make a decision: Will be go with his friends for a midnight party, or will he help his poor sister, who really needs his help?


_**JAMES THE HERO**_

 **House: Slytherin**

 **House: Sometimes the right decision is the hardest.**

 **My chosen Prompt: Two is better than one.**

 **Theme: Next generation- Post Hogwarts**

 **This is for the Bonus round guys!**

 **Characters: James Sirius Potter, Nathen Bates, Lily Luna Potter, Edward Longbottom, and Daniel Davis.**

 **Words; 1122**

 **And my personal rating for this would be, K+, but I could be very wrong!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

James Sirius Potter was torn. He wanted to join his friends on their expedition to the Forbidden forest, were they would have a feast. But, he could see his little sister Lily Luna Potter, was needing help with her Homework. James knew his father, would be very pleased if he helped Lily, but then, James would miss out, on the feast in the Forest. James shook his head angrily: Sometimes the right decision was the hardest!

James's best friend, Nathen Bates, came up, and asked him, "So James, are you coming?"

"I'm not sure," admitted James, sounding grumpy.

Nathen said looking surprised, "Come on James! It's not like you to miss out, on an opportunity like this!"

James was about to say he would come, but then he saw Lily looking absolutely miserable in the corner. James said, sounding a little uncomfortable, "Well, I really want to come, but it's just I think Lily, could use some help with her homework."

"I see, sometimes the right Decision is defiantly the hardest, isn't it? I have that with my younger sister's muggle homework, from time to time," said Nathen, sounding like he understood.

James said, "Yeah! See?"

"How about I help you, help her? Two is better than one helping hand, and it will be a win, win for you! you get to help your sister, and we still get to go to the Forest!" suggested Nathen.

James brightened up at the idea, and said, "Yes! Come on!"

They both went over to Lily. James said brightly, "Hey, Lily!"

"Hi James, hi Nathen," said Lily glumly.

Nathen said, "We're here to help you!"

"What? You will help me with your homework?" asked Lily hopefully.

James nodded, then Lily cheered. As they helped Lily, James reflected on how Ravenclaw Lily was: They, meaning he and his family, had always seen her as the true Gryffindor, but now, he saw that she actually had a lot of other house traits in her, especially Ravenclaw. She's cunning, (Though, James would admit he did already know that), and she was hard working, witty, and quick to learn.

"Hate to have sorted her, she must have been hard for the Hat!" thought James.

Finally, about 20 minutes after that, Lily cried, "Done! Thank you so much, James! Nathen!"

"That's OK, what are big brothers for?" said James smirking slightly.

Lily asked hopefully, "Would you help me again next week too? It's just, I still don't feel that confident with it."

"Sure! Now, you run along, and go and play with your friends or something!" said Nathen, Lily nodded eagerly, then she ran off to where her friends were, on the other side of the room. James looked at the clock, to see it was only just time, for them to leave. He said to Nathen, "Thanks a bunch Nathen! You really helped there! If You hadn't helped, I would still be helping Lily with her homework!"

"That's Okay. But it's like what I said before, 'two is better than one," said Nathen shrugging.

James said, "You know, you quote that a lot, is that one of your mums?"

"Yes, however did you guess?" asked Nathen.

James said shrugging, but also smirking, "Just lucky, I guess."

Then Daniel Davis and Ed (Edward) Longbottom joined them, with Daniel carrying a basket full of food. Ed asked, "Ready to go, you two?"

"Yep! We've been ready for ages!" said Nathen.

James nodded, and said, "Yeah, you two are so slow!"

"Sorry, last time we checked you were with your sister, James," said Daniel, sounding sorry.

James shook his head and said, "Idiots, did it ever occur to you I might be nearly finished?"

"Well, err," Said Ed and Daniel looking at each other, looking slightly embarrassed.

But then, Nathen said, "Come on! let's get going, or there will be no point going! Got the cloak, James?"

"Yep!" said James patting his right robe pocket. The four boys then snuck out of the common room. When they were safely out, James threw the Cloak over the four of them, and then they started through the halls.

Ed whispered quietly, "It's quiet, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll say," said Nathen.

Daniel joked, "Maybe, they're all having a partly in the forest, like us!"

"If that's the case, then we might find ourselves unlucky for space," commented James dryly.

Daniel said, "Oh come on James! Don't you laugh anymore?"

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. As they walked, James couldn't help but feel bad. His Dad, had just about gotten on his hands and knees, and begged them not to expel for doing things like this, and yet, this was how he repaid him. James shook his head, and put that out of his mind, for now. When they entered the Forest, there was a bit of an argument over where they would have the feast! Ed wanted it to be as close to the edge as possible, Nathen wanted it to be in the heart of the forest, while Daniel was on Ed's side one moment, then he jumped ships very fast, the next moment. In the end, James suggested they walk around until they found an area they liked, and everyone agreed.

When they finally found an area for the feast, it was actually very good! The food was brilliant, and the ghost stories they told, were great! When they finally went back to the castle, they all were very tired, and they basically fell asleep as soon as they touched their beds.

James reflected on that night, the next morning at breakfast: He decided that, yes, the right decision can be the hardest, but, there is nearly always a solution. He also decided that he was defiantly going to break less rules from now on, no matter what his friends said. After all, his education was just slightly more important than midnight feasts. He knew that Ed would agree, due to the fact he had received at least 6 Howlers from his parents, growling at him for being so naughty.

That wasn't the only thing that changed for James, though: he also started helping more, and more, first years with their Homework, and he always dragged Nathen along for the ride. One-time, Nathen had complained, "James! I am sick of helping little kids with their homework! Can't we do something fun for once?"

"Yes, but if we help, we will get brownie points so to speak, for helping others, and the reason you get dragged along, is because you where the one who said, 'Two is better than one', in the first place," said James smirking.

"God, I am regretting telling you that one," said Nathen groaning, James just laughed.

* * *

 **There we go! I am quite proud of this, because we get to see a slightly more responsible version of James, which is never really portrayed in the books.**


End file.
